A Love Between A Gem and A Turtle
by lolloverlollil
Summary: Pearl is on a mission in new york. then she meets a group of ninja turtles (rated T for the makeout scene)


**_A Love Between A Gem and A Turtle_**

* * *

Pearl walked around the streets of New York. She was sent there by Rose because of some mutants. 'Go to New York she said. It'll be easy she said.' Pearl thought as she heard something running behind her. "Who's there!" Pearl demanded as she turned around. To her shock, nobody was there. She rolled her eyes as she kept walking. Pearl felt something press against her back. A man in a tuxedo had some gun pressed against her back. "Who are you?" Pearl asked before she was shoved into another man.

"We are the kraang." one of the men said as he pushed the pale gem into a white van. "You will be kraang's next experiment."

"What?" Pearl asked as she was chained up. "No!" before Pearl said anything else the doors was slammed shut. An electric shock shot through Pearl's body and she collapsed.

* * *

Pearl woke up in a cell. "W-What happened?" she asked herself before she saw the man from before.

"Like I said. 'You are Kraang's next experiment.' We will see what makes you tick." the man said as he opened the gem's cell. "Now experiments must be done."

Pearl lowered her head as she let the man drag her down the hall.

The Kraang hooked her up to a machine and connected wires to her. "Now this will hurt a lot," he said bluntly as he pulled a lever.

Pearl screamed in pain as electricity went through her body, consciousness was slipping. Pearl had passed out.

* * *

"Donnie. You get the girl off that machine." Leo said as he watched what was happening.

"There must be a reason why the Kraang wants her," Ralph said he grabbed his sai.

"Yeah," Mikey said as he grabbed his nunchucks.

"We'll ask her when we get her out here," Donnie said as he jumped down and destroyed the Kraang that was torturing the girl. When Donnie looked at the girl he knew why the Kraang wanted her. There was a gem in the middle of the girl's forehead. Donnie unhooked the girl and put her over his shoulder. He gave his brothers a thumbs up.

"Now let's get her out of her," Leo said as he jumped out of the nearest window. His brothers right behind him.

* * *

Donnie laid the girl down on a bamboo bedding. "I need to see how much they did to her," Donnie said as he looked her over.

"Woah, what's this?" Mikey said as he poked the gem on the girl's forehead.

"I don't know? Just don't touch it." Donnie yelled at his younger brother.

"Michelangelo, do not bug your brother." a rat said as he entered the room.

"Yes, father," Mikey said as he ran out of the room. "Don't worry Donnie I'll save a couple of slices of pizza for you."

* * *

Pearl slowly woke up. 'Ugh, my head what happened?' Pearl thought as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." someone said to the side of Pearl.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked as she sat up.

"I'm Donatello," he said as he placed his hand on the gem's back. "And you are?"

"Pearl," she said as she looked around. "Where am I?"

"Our home," Donnie said.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Pearl said as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Careful," Donnie said as he steadied her. "May I ask, what are you?"

"I'm a gem, an alien race that destroys planets," Pearl explained as her vision cleared and she saw what Donnie looked like. "I take it you're not human either."

"No, I'm a mutant," Donnie said.

"So that's why Rose sent me here," Pearl said as she put her hand on her chin in thought.

"Who?" Donnie asked.

"Rose Quartz." Splinter said as he walked into the room. "It is good to see you, my old friend."

"Do I know you?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, I'm Hamato Yoshi." Splinter said.

"Hamato?" Pearl asked finally recognizing her old friend. "What happened to you?"

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled as he jumped into the room. "It's pizza time."

"Okay. do you want to join us Pearl?" Donnie asked.

"No thanks, gems don't need to eat, and I am not fond of it," Pearl said as she looked at Donnie.

"Okay, I'll talk to you about gem stuff when I get back," Donnie said as he started walking out of the room.

"Okay," Pearl said as she watched Donnie leave.

* * *

Leo was training with his katanas. He made sure his form was on point and that his grip on his blades was tight.

"Nice technique," Pearl said as she walked into the training room. "Your form needs a little work, but I can help you with that."

"What do you know about swords," Leo said as he put one of the katanas in its holder.

"Quite a lot actually," Pearl said as she pulled a sword out of her gem.

"Woah. that's quite a blade. Wait I know this blade." Leo said as he looked at the sword.

"Your father made it for me," Pearl said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Now we're talking," Leo said coping Pearl's stance.

Pearl made the first move by launching herself at Leo. The turtle quickly blocked the attack.

* * *

"Your fighting is impressive," Leo said as he held his hand out to the gem. "Who taught you this?"

"I taught myself. On my home planet, I'm a servant." Pearl said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"No, you were curious," Pearl said as she took Leo's hand.

"My point still stands. You're an amazing fighter." Leo said as he pulled Pearl up.

Pearl blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

* * *

Pearl walked into a room that was full of inventions. "Wow. this is incredible." Pearl said as stars formed in her eyes.

"Like what you see?" Donnie asked as he walked up behind Pearl.

"Did you build all of this?" Pearl asked as she turned around.

"Yep. technology is kinda my thing." Donnie said as he grabbed something.

* * *

"Looks like Donnie found himself a nerd girlfriend." Mikey teased.

"Shut up." Leo said, "she's awesome."

"How?" Ralph asked as he watched the scene play out.

"She knows how to sword fight," Leo said as he watched.

* * *

"Are those your brothers?" Pearl asked as she pointed to the three turtles watching.

"Yep," Donnie said as he sighed. "The one in the red mask is Ralph. The one in the orange is Mikey. And lastly, the one in the blue is Leo."

"Oh, well I trained with Leo. he's a pretty good fighter." Pearl said as she looked at one invention.

"Well, I think he learned from a famous warrior that fought in an intergalactic war. I think he learned from you." Donnie said as he looked at Pearl. "You're pretty well known by the people of New York."

"Well, I do try to protect this planet," Pearl said as she looked at Donnie. "Back on Homeworld us Pearls are the human equivalent of slaves. I wanted more, so I ran away from home, and ended up here on Earth."

Donnie noticed that Pearl was crying, so he pulled the pale gem into his arms. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay. I promise." Donnie said as he stroked Pearl's hair.

"Sometimes I wonder if my owner is looking for me," Pearl said as she started to shake with fear. "And if she comes, I have no choice but to go with her."

"I won't let that happen," Donnie said as he lifted Pearl's chin. "If she does come, I'll protect you."

Pearl looks at Donnie and started to blush. "Thanks, Donnie, I can call you that?"

"Of course," Donnie said as he started to show Pearl of his inventions.

* * *

"I don't know Leo, she's kinda cute," Raph said as he looked at Pearl.

"Raph, that's not our place. Let them become close." Leo said as he walked to his room. "Anyway, I'm going to get some shut-eye."

"Fine, but when a chance comes I'm going to flirt with her," Raph said.

"Don't," Leo said as he shut his bedroom door.

* * *

Pearl let out a small yawn and rubbed at her eyes.

"Tired?" Donnie asked as he wrapped his arm around the slender gem's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Yeah," Pearl said as she slowly fell asleep.

Donnie caught Pearl before she hit the floor. He carried the pale gem to the couch and placed her on. "Sleep well," Donnie said as he kissed Pearl's gem. 'Cute.' Donnie thought as he put a blanket over Pearl.

"Donatello." Splinter said as he looked down at his son. "What are you doing?"

"She fell asleep," Donnie explained as he watched Pearl sleep.

* * *

Pearl woke a few hours later to see that Donnie fell asleep in the armchair across from the couch. 'I guess he did keep his promise.' Pearl thought to herself as she sat up. She felt better after all of the chaos that happened the night before. But why the 'Kraang' wanted her was completely unknown to her. Regardless Pearl felt at home. The turtle acted just like her teammates. It was crazy, but Pearl loved crazy. Pearl smiled as she stood up. 'They treat me like family. Well, Leo and Donnie do. I don't know what Mikey and Raph are like.' Pearl thought as she stood up.

"How was your rest?" Splinter asked as he walked up to the pale gem.

"It was good," Pearl said as she looked at her friend. "By the way, what should I call you?"

"Splinter is fine." Splinter said as he placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Okay, Splinter may I ask, what are your sons like?" Pearl asked as she watched Donnie sleep.

"Well, you already know Donatello and Leonardo." Splinter said as he turned to look at his son. "As for Michelangelo and Raphael, they are opposites. Those two can never seem to get along."

"Heh, sounds like me and Amethyst," Pearl said as she let out a sigh. "I miss her."

"I know you do, but don't worry. For whatever mission Rose sent you her for, my sons will help you in any way they can." Splinter said as he looked at the pale gem.

* * *

Donnie woke up to see Pearl was training with Splinter. He noticed the spear in the pale gem's hands. 'Wow, she's incredible.' Donnie thought to himself as he watched Pearl fight. Donnie loved how perfect and beautiful Pearl's body was.

"You've gotten better since the last we've talked," Pearl said as she raised her spear.

"So have you," Splinter said as he rushed Pearl. His staff impaled Pearl.

"Pearl!" Donnie yelled as he saw the pale gem disappear in front of him. "Father what happened?"

"She'll be okay." Splinter said as he picked up the gemstone. He started to explain that Pearl was fine.

"So, she's okay?" Donnie asked as he looked at the gem.

"Yes."

"How will she take?" Donnie asked as he grabbed the gemstone.

"It depends." Splinter says.

"Can I watch over her?" Donnie asked as he started walking to his room.

"Of course Donatello." Splinter said as he nodded. "Tell me when she reforms."

"Yes," Donnie said as he walked into his room. As soon as Donnie got into his room, he placed the gemstone on his bedside table. 'Please be okay, I may not know much about your kind, but this is nerve-racking for me.' Donnie thought to himself as he plopped onto his bed.

* * *

Two weeks have passed and Pearl still hasn't reformed yet. The turtles were getting worried since Donnie didn't leave his room.

"C'mon Donnie!" Mikey yelled as he banged on Donnie's door.

"Mikey quit it," Raph said as he smacked Mikey upside the head.

"Raph's right. Donnie's worried about that gem." Leo said.

"Her name is Pearl!" Donnie yelled through the door.

"Anyways, Donnie we have a mission to go on," Leo said as he knocked on Donnie's door.

"Leonardo." Splinter said as he grabbed the attention of the turtles.

"Yes, father?" Leo asked as he stepped forward.

"Donatello has to stay and make sure our guest is unharmed." Splinter said as he placed his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Yes, father," Leo said in defeat.

* * *

As soon as Donnie's brothers left, Pearl's gem began to float. Her form looked so delicate and fragile. She reformed with a light purple dress that was knee-high.

"That's much better," Pearl said as she examined herself.

"Pearl your back," Donnie shouted as he hugged the pale gem.

"Good to see you too," Pearl said as she hugged Donnie back.

"Why did you take so long?" Donnie asked as he looked into Pearl's eyes.

"Well, it depends on the gem type," Pearl explains as she looked into Donnie's eyes.

"You know you're really cute when you explain gem stuff," Donnie said as he realized what he said.

Pearl blushed as she looked away. "Thanks, Donnie."

'She's adorable.' Donnie thought to himself as he leaned closer. "Pearl, can I kiss you?"

Pearl looked at Donnie as her blush grew. "Yes," Pearl said as she leaned closer to Donnie.

The kiss was short and sweet. Pearl's thin lips met Donnie's lips. Pearl wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck and Donnie wrapped his arms around Pearl's waist.

When they broke apart, Pearl blushed. "That was wonderful," Pearl said as she played with her slightly longer hair.

"So are you," Donnie said as he held the pale gem in his arms.

* * *

Unknown to the two was that Splinter was watching. 'Heh, I guess they are made for each other.' Splinter thought to himself as he walked towards his room.

* * *

Donnie let out a small yawn. "Sorry, I didn't get any sleep while you were gone," Donnie said as he sat on his bed.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Pearl asked as she joined Donnie.

"Then why don't you join me?" Donnie asked as he pulled Pearl close.

"Sure," Pearl said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Princess," Donnie said as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Pearl woke up to see Donnie gone. 'Hmm, maybe he went to talk to his brothers?' Pearl thought to herself as she got up. She walked out of Donnie's room to see the same things that captured her. "Donnie?" Pearl asked as she saw Leo fighting one.

"Over here," Donnie said as he destroyed a kraang behind Pearl.

"Thanks," Pearl said as she summoned her spear.

"Ready?" Donnie as he stood back to back to Pearl.

"As I ever will be," Pearl said as she destroyed three.

Hours of fighting went by as more Kraang showed up. Some had guns, others had electric sticks.

"Where are they coming from?" Ralph asked as he kicked one away from him.

"How should I know?" Donnie asked as he fought side by side with Pearl.

"C'mon, Donnie," Mickey said as he punched one.

The fighting continued as the turtles were losing. Pearl was trying to fight as many as she could. "How many are there?" Pearl asked as she stabbed one.

"Just keep fighting," Leo said as he cut one in half.

"There's too many," Mickey said as he kicked one into three more.

"For once Mickey is right," Ralph said as he punched two.

"Don't give up!" Pearl shouted as she stabbed one behind Donnie. She kicked one that was behind her.

* * *

After hours of fighting the turtles won. Mickey broke his wrist while fighting. "Ow!" Mickey yelled as he winced in pain.

"Well this is why you should be careful," Leo said as he continued wrapping Mickey's arm.

"Fine." Mickey groaned as he let out a sigh.

Donnie was tending to some of Pearl's wounds. He was surprised that she didn't poof. His hand was gently gliding over some of her cuts. "Okay and that's the last one," Donnie said as he cut the bandage wrap.

"Thanks, Donnie," Pearl said as she leaned into him.

"Anytime Pearl," Donnie said as he blushed.

"Okay, what's up with Donnie?" Ralph asked as he walked up to Leo.

"I'm not sure," Leo said as he watched his little brother.

"Who cares, it's cute," Mickey said as he smiled.

"Guys, let's leave them alone," Leo said as he stood up.

"Okay," Mickey said defeated.

"Alright," Ralph said.

* * *

When Pearl knew that the others were gone she sat on Donnie's lap. "Now that their gone," Pearl said before kissing Donnie, "we can finally have some privacy."

Donnie was taken aback, he didn't know how to respond. So he kissed Pearl back. "Yeah," he said as he kissed Pearl again. "But let's do this in my room."

"Okay," Pearl said as she took Donnie's hand. She followed Donnie into his room.

Donnie pressed Pearl onto his bed. He crashed his lips against Pearl's. He roughly grabbed Pearl's hair, and in response, Pearl arched her back. Donnie kissed down Pearl's neck. Pearl let out a small moan. 'She's so gorgeous.' Donnie thought as he nipped at Pearl's neck. Teal blood fell into Donnie's mouth.

* * *

Pearl woke up to see herself entangled in Donnie. She was happy, happier than she's ever been. 'I'll miss this when I leave,' Pearl thought to herself as she relaxed. 'But I don't want to leave.'

* * *

_**Back in Beach City**_

Rose was starting to get worried about her Pearl. 'She should've been back two weeks ago, it was a simple mission.' Rose thought to herself as she paced.

"Rose, I'm sure Pearl is okay," Garnet said as she crossed her arms.

"Your right, but Pearl never takes this long on a mission."

"I know."

Rose felt someone tugging on her dress. It was Amethyst. "Yes, Amethyst?" Rose asked as she picked up the tiny gem.

"Where's Pearl?"

"Still on her mission," Rose said as she comforted the gem in her arms.

"When will she get back? I miss her."

"I don't know Amethyst."

* * *

Pearl was cuddled up in Donnie's arms. It was comfortable. She let out a sigh as she relaxed. Pearl felt safe and wanted. 'It's been a while since I've felt wanted.' Pearl thought to herself as she snuggled into Donnie's chest. Pearl let herself fall asleep.

Donnie felt Pearl snuggle into his chest. 'She's adorable.' Donnie thought as he stroked Pearl's hair.

* * *

Donnie woke up when he heard Pearl screaming. "Pearl?" he asked as he ran out of his room. What he saw horrified him. Pearl had a dagger to her throat. "Let her go," Donnie said as he grabbed his bow staff.

"Aww, that's cute," the gem said as she grabbed Pearl's hair roughly, "but my Pearl is going home."

Donnie felt rage wash over him as he attacked the gem. His bow staff hit the gem's head but broke due to the impact. "Now!" Donnie yelled as his brothers started attacking the gem. As his brothers were attacking the gem, Donnie got Pearl out of there. "You okay?"

Pearl only nodded in response.

"I told you that I would protect you, didn't I?"

"You did." Pearl finally said as tears started rushing down her face.

Donnie pulled Pearl close to his chest. "It's okay, don't worry."

"Pearl, what do we do with this?" Leo asked as he handed Pearl the gemstone.

"This," Pearl said as she bubbled the gem, "and now she's at my of which, I should head back home," Pearl said as she started walking towards the warp pad.

"Do you have to go?" Donnie asked as he grabbed Pearl's hand.

"Yes, I do," Pearl said as she got her hand free. "I love you, Donnie."

"Wait!" Donnie said as he stopped Pearl, "here, take this." Donnie handed Pearl a flip phone in the shape of a turtle shell. "This way we'll be able to communicate."

"Thanks, Donnie," Pearl said as she hugged Donnie.

"Your welcome," Donnie said as he hugged Pearl.

Pearl kissed Donnie's cheek before climbing out of the sewer.

* * *

Pearl warped into the temple and was tackled by Rose. "Oh, Pearl I missed you so much," Rose said as she let Pearl go. "Did you figure out the deal with the mutants?"

"I did. Hamato Yoshi was mutated and he has four sons." Pearl said as she looked up at Rose.

"Hamato? Is he okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Pearl said as she walked towards her room.

"Pearl, I love your new look," Rose said

"Thanks," Pearl said as she walked into her room. As soon as Pearl got into her room she took out the new phone that Donnie gave her. "Okay, let's do this," Pearl said as she clicked on Donnie's number.

* * *

Donnie's phone was ringing. When he looked at who was calling him, he smiled. He answered the call. "Hey, P. I know you just left but I miss you. Do you think I could come to see you sometime? Sure I'll be there tomorrow. Love you too." Donnie hung up. 'I get to see her again.' Donnie thought to himself as he smiled.

Splinter walked in. "Donatello, you may see Pearl."

"Thank you, father," Donnie said as he hugged his father.

"Now go. Beach city is a long way away." Splinter said as he hugged back.

Donnie nodded and started to pack his things. He got into his vehicle and he took off. He used the tracker that was placed on Pearl's phone, to find her.

* * *

Finally, after hours of traveling, he made it. 'Is this the place?' Donnie thought as he knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"Donnie!" Pearl shouted as she opened her door and tackled Donnie.

"Hey, Pearl," Donnie said before kissing Pearl. "I missed you."

"Me too," Pearl said as she looked at Donnie, "but how did you find me?"

"I put a tracker in your phone," Donnie said as he rubbed the back of his head, "it's a safety thing."

"Pearl!" Rose yelled as she saw Pearl being tackled by a giant turtle. "Get off of Pearl!"

"No, Rose it's okay, this is Donnie." Pearl tried to say before Rose grabbed Donnie.

"Why were you on her?" Rose asked as she gave Donnie a death stare.

"Pearl and I are dating." Donnie stuttered.

"Pearl is this true?"

"Yes, it is," Pearl said as she grabbed Donnie. "Please Rose don't hurt him. This is Hamato's son."

"I'm so sorry if only I'd known," Rose said as she backed up.

"It's okay," Donnie said as he got up. "Your Rose quartz, correct?"

"Yes, I am," Rose said as she looked at Donnie. "And your Donnie?"

"Yep," Donnie said before continuing, "I have three brothers, Leo, Mikey, and Ralph."

"Yeah, why aren't they here?" Pearl asked as she released Donnie.

"Eh, I didn't want them to be here, I wanted to spend time with my Pearl," Donnie said as he kissed Pearl's cheek.

Pearl blushed as she giggled. "Donnie, stop," Pearl said as she tried to push Donnie's face away.

* * *

Leo was walking round the lair looking for Donnie. "Donnie? Bro, where are you?" Leo asked as he grabbed his katana.

"Don't worry, Leonardo. Donatello is with Pearl." Splinter said as he walked up behind Leo.

Leo sighed as he relaxed. "Thank goodness he's okay," Leo said.

* * *

Donnie was introduced to Pearl's family. They all had the same reaction, but Pearl explained everything to them.

"Okay," Garnet said as she outstretched her hand, "I trust him."

Donnie takes the hand. "Thanks for trusting me," Donnie said as he wrapped an arm around Pearl's shoulder.

Pearl giggled as she blushed. "Oh Donnie," she said as she kissed Donnie's cheek. "Rose is it okay if I take Donnie into my room?"

"Sure," Rose said as she moved out of the way.

"Thanks, Rose," Pearl said as she dragged Donnie into her room. "Here we are."

"Wow, this is incredible. How is the water floating?" Donnie asked as his jaw dropped.

"Well, it's gem stuff. The room reflects the gem's personality. For example, I'm collected and organized." Pearl said as she walked onto the water.

"What about the others?"

"Garnet is calm and stoic, Rose is caring and loving, and Amethyst is, well she's just like Mikey," Pearl said as she took Donnie's hand in her's. She jumped onto the tallest waterfall. "I want to show you something," Pearl said as she made several swords come up from the water.

"How many do you own?" Donnie asked as he looked at one in particular. "Wait is this Excalibur?" Donnie asked as he pulled it out of its scabbard.

"Yes, it is. That was an easy sword to get." Pearl said as took the sword out of Donnie's hand. "Since I'm a gem, I have super strength, so I just pulled it out of the rock it was stuck in," Pearl said as she let out a giggle.

Donnie looked at Pearl in awe. 'She's amazing.' Donnie thought as he blushed. "I-I think that's incredible," Donnie said as he looked away from Pearl. He felt Pearl's hand under his chin, so he looked at Pearl.

"That's sweet of you," Pearl said as she kissed Donnie. She pulled back when she heard Rose screaming. Pearl looked at Donnie and they both nodded.

When Pearl and Donnie got out of Pearl's room they saw the Kraang surrounding the temple. "What are they doing here?" Donnie asked as he grabbed his bow staff.

"I don't know," Pearl said as she started attacking the robots.

After a long battle, the crystal gems won.

"How did they find you?" Donnie asked as he held his love in his arms.

"I don't know," Pearl said as she hugged Donnie. Tears started rushing down Pearl's face.

Donnie stroked Pearl's hair. "Shhh, it's okay. I promise." Donnie said as he slowly rocked Pearl.

Pearl wiped away the tears as she looked up at Donnie. "Thanks, Donnie," Pearl said as she rested her head on Donnie's chest.

Donnie heard a horn and turned around to see that his brothers had followed him. 'Oh god.' Donnie thought as he watched the van park.

"Hey, Donnie," Mikey said as he jumped out of the van.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled as he smacked Mikey upside the head.

"Guys stop. We're here to be with Donnie." Leo said as he put his hands on both Raph and Mikey's shoulders.

"Donnie, are these your brothers?" Rose asked as she walked up to Donnie.

"Yep," Donnie said as he facepalmed.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, it was time for the turtles to go home.

"I'm going to miss you," Pearl said as she hugged Donnie.

"Me too," Donnie said as he hugged back.

The other turtles hugged Pearl and the other crystal gems.

"We're going to miss you guys," Mikey said as tears rushed down his face.

"Awww, Dude I'm going to miss you too," Amethyst said as she hugged Mikey.

"It was cool to meet you," Raph said to garnet as he fist-bumped her.

"You too, you're cool," Garnet said as she pulled her visor down.

"Don't worry Leo, you'll be a great leader," Rose said as she placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Thank you, Rose, I'll try my best," Leo said as he looked at Rose.

"Maybe I can come to visit you," Pearl said as she looked at Donnie, "and work on something together."

"That sounds like fun," Donnie said as he kissed Pearl's cheek.

"Come on, it's time to go," Leo said as he walked to the van.

"Promise to call me?" Donnie asked as he walked to the van.

"I promise," Pearl said as she waved good-bye to her lover.

Donnie waved back as he loaded onto the van and drove off.

Rose noticed Pearl's look and grabbed Pearl's shoulder. "You May go with them, if you chose to do so."

"Thank you so much Rose." Pearl said as she ran after the van. "Wait!" Pearl called out to the van. When the van stopped Pearl climbed aboard. "I'm coming with you."

"Really?" Donnie asked as he hugged Pearl.

"Yes," Pearl said as she hugged back. "I finally found love and I don't want to lose it."

The other turtles cheered with joy as Leo started driving the van back to New York.

Once they got back to the sewers. Leo got out and walked up to Splinter. "Pearl's staying with us." Leo cheered.

"I can't wait to train with you Pearl." Mikey yelled with excitement.

"And I can't wait for you to meet my pet turtle, Spike." Raph said.

"Let's first make a room for Pearl to rest in. That should be first." Donnie said as he took Pearl's hand.

"Let's take it slow, but I am happy that I will be staying here." Pearl said as she got out of the shell razor.

"Pearl is right." Splinter said as he nodded.


End file.
